The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for collecting nasal secretions and more particularly to a method and apparatus for collecting large amounts of uncontaminated, undiluted nasal secretions.
It has been discovered that an examination of human nasal secretions can be very helpful in the diagnosis and treatment of certain nasal disorders. The problem with applying this discovery is that heretofore it has been impossible to easily and consistently collect sufficient quantities of uncontaminated and undiluted nasal secretions.
Known methods for collecting human nasal secretions can be divided into three major categories. The first category and simplest method is to have the patient blow the nose onto paper or glass whereupon the secretions can be collected and placed in a container for subsequent use. This method will not prevent contamination by lacrimal secretions or allow the right-sided secretions to be kept from the left.
The second category entails washing the nasal mucosa and collecting the washings. But all of the various washing methods risk introducing a contaminated solution into the nose. Furthermore, the solution dilutes the nasal secretion and this dilution factor is almost impossible to measure. It is also likely that nasal secretions collected by these washing methods would be contaminated by lacrimal secretions.
The third category of methods for collecting nasal secretions relate to placing an absorptive material in the nose and then recovering the secretions from the absorptive material. This has been done with cotton swabs, filter paper and small cellulose acetate sponges. The problems with these methods include the risk of contamination by the absorbent material and the difficulty of fully recovering all of the components of nasal secretions from the absorbent material.
None of these methods allow the collection of a large volume of nasal secretions that are not contaminated by either lacrimal secretions or the collection apparatus.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for collecting nasal secretions.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus for collecting large amounts of uncontaminated, undiluted nasal secretions.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus for collecting nasal secretions which is comfortable for the patient and easily used by an operator.
Another object is to provide an apparatus wherein nasal secretions may be deposited directly into a collection cup without further handling.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus for collecting nasal secretions without risk of contamination by lacrimal secretions.
Another object is to provide a nasal secretions collecting apparatus which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.